Special Day
by Fantasyfan4ever
Summary: Chiro wonders where the rest of the team could be. In an unexpected way, he founds out the truth. A special birthday oneshot for me!


**A/N: Hurray! My finals are finally over, and… I'm 16 today! *jumps up and down* **

**Okay, I'm done with that. Anyways, I decided to this oneshot in honor of this special day. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHFG! If I did… the show would never have been canceled. **

It was a calm, pleasant day in Shuggazoom City. Lately, there hadn't been much criminal activity or another other threats. Still, the monkeys of the hyper force were working harder than usual today, yet their leader couldn't figure out what the heck was going on.

"Hey! Where is everyone?" Chiro yelled as he ambled into the main control room. The only reply he got was the faint humming coming from deep inside the Super Robot. The boy checked each of the white pods, but he found nobody in them.

He sighed resignedly as he collapsed on his own pod. For the entire afternoon, he had been searching for his team. He had attempted to communicate them, but they wouldn't answer back. He had searched all over the city and even questioned some people, but nobody knew where they were. Although he knew that the monkeys were more than capable of taking care of themselves, he couldn't help but feel worried.

Just as Chiro was about to try his communicator again, a tiny figure materialized in front of him.

"A Formless!" In a split second, he sprang up, transformed to hyper mode, and used his monkey fu to destroy it. It dodged the energy attack and sprinted out of the room.

"Come back here!" Chiro called out as he pursued the intruder down the hallway. _I wonder if there are other Formless here. I better contact the team _he thought as he ran after the formless.

He tapped his communicator while keeping his blue eyes on his target. "Monkey Team, come in! We have a Formless in the Super Robot; I'm in pursuit of it right now. I think that there are other ones close by. I repeat, we have a Formless in the Super Robot!"

Nobody answered, and Chiro growled in frustration as he closed the frequency. Where could everyone be?

Just then, the formless stopped in its tracks and phased through one of the spare rooms.

"I've got you now" Chiro muttered as he quickly tapped in the password for the automatic lock. After a shrill beep, he leaped into the dark room with his hands ready for any attack.

"SURPRISE!!" a chorus of voices screamed.

The lights suddenly flickered on, and Chiro's eyes widened at the sight before him.

Hanging from the ceiling were colorful banners of all assortments and dozens of balloons. In the back of the room, various types of foods were set on a long table, and at the very end was an orange and white cake.

A huge sign was taped above the table on the table, and it read: Happy Birthday Chiro!

And standing in the center of the room were the monkeys all smiling and beaming at their leader except for Antauri who floated in mid-air.

"Wha… What?" Chiro stammered as he lowered his hands and switched out of hyper mode. "So this is where you guys have been all afternoon? What's going on?"

"Isn't it obvious? We're holding a surprise party for you" Gibson answered in an amused voice.

"Yeah!" Otto exclaimed happily as he walked up to Chiro "Don't tell us you forgot about your special day!" He smashed an orange party hat on Chiro's head and grinned.

Chiro rubbed his head from the brutal impact. "What about the formless?' he asked purposefully ignoring the green monkey's question.

"I am the one responsible for it" Antauri answered. He waved his hand, and the miniature formless appeared. "I recently developed this skill," he explained as he cast away the illusion.

"Of course, I was the one with the idea of dragging you in here" Sparx haughtily added. Next to him, Nova rolled her eyes and told Chiro, "I'm sorry if you got all worried about us. We did get your messages loud and clear, but we've been busy preparing all this."

She extended her arms out. "So, what do ya think?"

"I... I don't know what to say" Chiro muttered. "Thank you everyone for putting so much effort into this. The place looks great."

"Aww, don't mention it" Nova brightly replied. Just then, a knock came to the throne.

Chrio gazed at the monkeys in bewilderment. "Who could that be?"

"Let's find out" Otto enthusiastically replied. "Come in!" he called out.

"Hi everyone! Hope we're not too late" a certain pink haired, green eyed person called out in greeting. Behind her, a group of people peered into the room with glowing countenances.

"Jinmay!" Chiro's eyes sparkled with delight. "You were invited?"

"Well, of course I was silly. In fact, all of your friends were." She stepped aside to let in the other guests. "Happy 16th birthday Chiro! This is a special day for you," she added as she walked up to Chiro and pecked him on the cheek.

"Thanks" he mumbled as his cheeks turned bright red. He then turned his attention to his guests as he individually greeted them.

Soon, the party got into full swing. After a few party games, Sparx turned on some party tunes, and everyone started dancing. Even Antauri busted out some dance moves to everyone's surprise. He break danced in mid air performing multiple spins and twists.

"Wow, you should become a professional" Jinmay commented as she swung with the music close by.

"Why, thank you Jinmay. I appreciate your praise, but I think I'll stick with my duties on the hyper force" the wise monkey responded with a smile as he continued to twirl in the air like a spinning top. Dancing near by, Chiro had to duck before Antauri's tail could slap him.

As the party dragged on, the dancing continued, but some people drifted off to do other stuff. On the side lines, Sparx was begging Nova to dance with him, but she just ignored him as she chatted with BT over fighting moves. Right by the snacks table, Otto was having an eating contest with Glenny as spectators cheered them on. Gibson observed the event with disgust, and his face was starting to turn the exact shade of green as Otto's fur.

When it was time to cut the cake, everyone started singing happy birthday to Chiro. Gazing at all of his friends faces, Chiro's eyes misted as he happily thought of how fortunate he was.

As he blew out the candles, he didn't bother making a wish. He had all that he ever needed, and he couldn't have it any other way.

**A/N Well, I hope you all enjoyed reading this special oneshot! Just a quick note: I don't think that Chiro and I actually share the same birthday. I just wrote this for my special day.**

**Take care, and have a fun weekend! **


End file.
